gatosguerrerosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Los Gatos Guerreros Wiki discusión:Imágenes/Aprobar
= Discusión = Presenta tu opinión en la página de discusión. = Modificaciones = Presenta tu solicitud en la página de modificación. = Imágenes pendientes de aprobación = Utiliza esta sección para poner imágenes que necesiten aprobación/opinión, recuerda colocar tu firma al final del mensaje usando cuatro tildes (~~~~). Cuervo (Aprendiz) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Cuervo.Aprendiz.png :) I had a little trouble getting the white chest patch right, but I think it looks alright now --Cheetahfur (discusión) 23:05 27 abr 2016 (UTC) * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:30 27 abr 2016 (UTC) * * I think it's a bit too dark. Sui ★ Contáctame 15:32 29 abr 2016 (UTC) Flor Albina (Aprendiz) - Aprobado Archivo:Flor Albina.aprendiz.png * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 16:30 4 may 2016 (UTC) *Any other comments? in the page header it kinda implies that you can ask for some after 3 days * Can you blur the stretched paw a bit more? --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 12:18 6 sep 2016 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' Better? *Comments? *The back is too gray. Can you blur it only a bit? --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 17:40 20 feb 2017 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' * Better! --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 11:19 26 feb 2017 (UTC) *Comments on this? Idk if it can just be approved (and also some others on the page), seeing as there isn't an active project base, and seeing as two leaders have voted in favor. *I'm sorry for the inactivity. The image has finally been added after almost 1 year lol. --2axterix2 (mensajes) 18:11 30 abr 2017 (UTC) Ahumado (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 17:22 24 sep 2016 (UTC) * --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 17:40 20 feb 2017 (UTC) Cenizo (CdT)(aprendiz) ~ Aprobado : Nice --2axterix2 (mensajes) 02:55 6 nov 2016 (UTC) : —Waterclaw 01:11 26 nov 2016 (UTC) * I think mottled cats have normally some tabby pattern on the foots if I am not wrong. --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 17:40 20 feb 2017 (UTC) *I actually don't think so - the English description, and also the spanish one from what I can tell, have him described with darker gray flecks. That's not necessarily mottled, since there's a difference between the two. I don't see why a flecked cat would have tabby stripes, because they're not a tabby. *I guess you're right, but what about his official image? He has some stripes around his eyes. Or at least, I think that it should have less flecks on his face. --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 11:19 26 feb 2017 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' Added the stripes around the eyes, lessened speckles on the face. Didn't match it completely, though, since there's lots of errors in the official images anyway, since they were just made by Wayne and not the authors * --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 17:49 8 mar 2017 (UTC) Plumosa (aprendiz) ~ Por Aprobar Tengo esta imagen de Plumilla (Featherpaw), díganme opiniones Archivo:Plumosa.aprendiz.pngCorazón de Sauce (discusión) 01:41 14 nov 2016 (UTC) * Suavizar el sombreado, y también definir su fuente de luz, ya que se ve dispersa en el momento. Las rayas en esto necesitan ser uniformadas en un pedacito más de un patrón, porque parecen un poco irreal en colocación. Lo siento por el mal español, usando un traductor. ** (No relacionado con la imagen) Spooky, don't worry about the language, just post your comment in English and I'll translate it for you. To be honest, it's more confusing using a web translator.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 02:51 15 nov 2016 (UTC) ** PD: Please put the original text so I can translate in a more understandable way. --2axterix2 (mensajes) 03:26 24 nov 2016 (UTC) **^ Smooth the shading, and define your light source, as it looks scattered at the moment. The stripes throughout need to be made into more of a pattern, since they seem somewhat unnaturally placed. Cirro (aprendiz de curandero) ~ Aprobado Archivo:Cirro.curanderoaprendiz.png I'm back :P Also could someone maybe comment on the images at the top of this page; they've literally been there since May. * Should look a bit more natural, but still good image. --2axterix2 (mensajes) 03:23 24 nov 2016 (UTC) * —Waterclaw 01:10 26 nov 2016 (UTC) * The tabby should look more natural --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 17:40 20 feb 2017 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' naturalized * Nice! (Maybe I'm wrong, but did you use the she-cats template? Cirro/Littlecloud's a tom xD) --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 11:19 26 feb 2017 (UTC) Cirro(aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Archivo:Cirro.aprendiz.png * Same than above. --2axterix2 (mensajes) 03:23 24 nov 2016 (UTC) * —Waterclaw 01:11 26 nov 2016 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' same as above, to match the set * --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 11:19 26 feb 2017 (UTC) Plantillas para curandero ~ Por Aprobar Sorry about the weird file names... idk. Just figured I'd put these up, since I'm pretty sure we need some. These probably need a lot of tweaking, though, so comment away! :) * The chest looks unnatural, that line shouldn't intersect with the other side. The border also has some random white points. That's all I can say for now. --2axterix2 (mensajes) 01:36 25 nov 2016 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' * Better. You'll need the approval of the leader in order to get this blanket in use.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 01:23 26 nov 2016 (UTC) * There are some random white pixels on the chest and tail of the cats with long fur. Could you fix that and define it more? (Also I think that the lines from the eyes are a bit too thick) Sui ★ Contáctame 17:28 20 feb 2017 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' * Ok, I love the short fur templates! But the jaw line on the long fur's one is a bit weird. Also could you remove some pixels on the back of the cat, at the start of his tail? I leave you here an indication. Other than that, perfect! --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 11:19 26 feb 2017 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' * Well, could you fix the front paws of the long fur template? I've noticed they're different from the other template. I think there's no more else. --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 17:49 8 mar 2017 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' Sombra Oscura (Aprendiza) ~ Aprobado Archivo:Sombra_Oscura.aprendiza.png Primera imagen. —Waterclaw 16:44 25 nov 2016 (UTC) * Define the light on the stomach, and expand the shading all along the back. With your light source, the shading would need to go all along the back and wrap around to curve the -> back paw. Other than that, define shading on there very front curved paw and dull the earpink; it's to bright for such a dark cat. *Actualizado —Waterclaw 20:37 25 nov 2016 (UTC) : : --2axterix2 (mensajes) 01:23 26 nov 2016 (UTC) * --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 17:40 20 feb 2017 (UTC) Cedro (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Archivo:Cedro.aprendiz.png * First elder ;) --2axterix2 (mensajes) 00:33 11 dic 2016 (UTC) * --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 17:40 20 feb 2017 (UTC) Estrella de Fuego (Aprendiz) ~ Por Aprobar Archivo:Zarpa_de_Fuego.png - Elías Marín Rojas (discusión) 20:57 22 dic 2016 (UTC) * Al final Estrella de Fuego resultó ser atigrado, así que por favor efectúa los cambios que requieras. Además, en lo posible trata de añadir sombras, por lo demás todo bien.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 17:07 26 dic 2016 (UTC)